In the prior art, as a first conventional technique, there is known a tube pump (JP-A-10-220357) as a fluid transporting device of a writhing type, in which a tube for feeding a fluid is interposed between a plurality of rollers mounted on a concentric circle of the circumferential edge portion of a rotor and a tube receiving member, so that the rollers are caused to push the tube sequentially by rotating the rotor thereby to feed the fluid.
As a second conventional technique, moreover, there is known a fluid transporting device of a writhing type (U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,742), in which a tube for feeding a fluid is interposed, as in the aforementioned first prior art, between a plurality of rollers mounted on the circumferential edge portion of a rotor and two backings, so that the rollers are caused to push the tube sequentially by rotating the rotor thereby to feed the fluid. This fluid transporting device is constituted such that a motor module for rotating the rotor is laid over a rotor unit.
In the both inventions of the first prior art and the second prior art, however, the rotors rotate while pressing the tube directly by the rollers thereby to transport the liquid. It is, therefore, thought that the fluid feeding portion of the tube (or the internal diameter of the tube) is varied from the initial size as a result that the tube is stretched in the rotating direction of the rotor, so that the fluid flow rate changes thereby to make it difficult to keep the flow rate stably.
Moreover, the aforementioned first prior art is constituted such that the housing includes the fluid transporting device, a drive control circuit, a display unit and a control unit, thereby to make the size reduction difficult.
On the other hand, the aforementioned second prior art is constituted such that the motor module is laid over the roller unit, thereby to raise a problem that the thickness reduction is difficult.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the aforementioned problems, and has an object to provide both a thin, small fluid transporting device, which can continue a stable flow rate, and a fluid transporter which is provided with the fluid transporting device.